


The Secret Collection: The Finale [part 4]

by StarrySky_Fantasy19



Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Drug use/sex tag is for the fog that is in the Secret Playroom, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Feminine Harry, Harry in Lingerie, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky_Fantasy19/pseuds/StarrySky_Fantasy19
Summary: Final part to the Secret Collection seriesWith his plans set in motion, the finale of Horace's Secret Collection will come to an end. He will have to be careful and whatever methods he will use, he will ensure that Harry will forever be his until the end of their days. It's time for their future. Their epilogue. The ending that became a beginning for them...*-*-*[Excerpt]*-*-*Hours turned into the next day. And the next day, turned into the day after. Harry didn’t know how long they were inside of their Secret Playroom. He didn’t care now. He was enjoying being impregnated and knocked up by his Professor. They’ve been together for fifty years now. And their lovemaking will never change. In fact, it only fueled to their lust even more.[Please, read ALL TAGS before proceeding to the reading portion. Rude comments will be deleted. Thank you and enjoy!]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Horace Slughorn
Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565737
Comments: 10
Kudos: 272





	The Secret Collection: The Finale [part 4]

**Author's Note:**

> And now this series has come to an end. Thank you for all the wonderful comments and for staying to read this series!

**EPILOGUE...**

The underground business was flourishing. It brought many powerful Witches and Wizards from around the world. The Collections losing some because they were bought, or getting older, to gaining new who were runaways, orphaned or chosen by Horace. He’s had tasted and tested all of his Collections. To ensure that they were healthy and well taken care of. As much as he liked climaxing inside of his Collections, they weren’t like his Harry. His Harry was the perfect one for him. And he can never share his Harry with the others. They’ve been together for half a century and Horace took in the pleasure when the Wizarding World fell apart at the knowledge that The Boy Who Lived somehow disappeared or died.

No, the boy didn’t disappeared.

He was safe as his Secret Collection.

Away from the world.

As Horace opened the door to their special room, he took in the beautiful sight of his Harry tied up and spread out on the bed. The boy’s wrists were tied up and hung on the headboard, while his ankles were cuffed and locked on the spreader bar. A dildo was thrusting in and out of Harry’s cunt—well, it was a dragon shaped like dildo. Horace had spelled it to inflate and knot the boy, while he was away making sure his underground business went smoothly with a new Client that wanted to purchase a Witch, who the Client can breed. Horace made sure he was there, to watch the Client, as the Client took the Witch’s virginity and impregnating her womb. He also took in the small pleasure of filling the Witch’s mouth with his cock and seed, but he wanted it to be quick and fast as possible.

  
After all…

Today was a day, that he was going to breed and impregnate Harry.

They have three children. The oldest, is a girl, who, now has her own Potions business and living with her husband and their three children, while the current middle and youngest of theirs have started their third and fourth year at Hogwarts. They love their children. Their children never questioned as to why their mother and father seemed to never age. But then, when their oldest daughter figured out that she had stopped aging the same age that her mother, Harry, had stopped aging at, their daughter never questioned.

Horace was happy that Harry had given him three beautiful children, and now, he wanted more. They loved to indulge in each other. And they love to watch their Collection even more as well. Though, Harry never interacts with the Collections but the Collections had seen Harry sometimes from afar. But the Collections knew they had a Mistress of the house. That Mistress they seemed to give Harry the title of, instead of Master. It made more sense to those if they saw how beautiful Harry was. His soft hair that seemed to curl, his plump succulent red lips, eyes wide and green were beautiful. They all seem to be in awe, when they saw how perfect their Mistress’s body was. Small, short, pale, pliant, soft and skinny. The way their Mistress seems to favor wearing silk robes that fell off from his shoulders, hanging from his elbows, as his body was encased with a beautiful body cage harness lingerie that showed his perky nipples, small tiny cock that bounced whenever he walked. And sometimes, if you catch the Mistress bending over, you’d get a peek of the beautiful flower that sat between his thighs.

Horace has heard the whispers and talk among his Collections. Even his Clients have had asked him about this Mistress and Horace would only comment, that the Mistress is his and those that live in their home and those that come visit will listen to the Mistress of the home. The Clients understood. They were curious about the Mistress. But his Harry made sure to wear a beautiful scarf over his head to cover his face, when he needs to find Horace inside of their main home whenever a Client is over. The Collections were Vowed to never speak about who their Mistress is. They knew exactly why the Wizarding World erupted at the missing Boy Who Lived. Now, the Collections knew why.

As the older man reached to the end of the bed, he grinned down at his Secret Collection. The boy was writhing and crying from pleasure as the dragon shaped dildo pumped in and out of his cunt. The loud squish and squelching wet noises of the boy’s cunt sucking the fake cock in filled the room. Harry tear filled eyes stared up at him.

“Please…” The boy begged brokenly. “I want it. I miss your cock. My pussy feels so empty, Professor! My womb hurts so bad. It wants you to fill it up with your seed. Please, fuck me raw.” The boy sobbed.

“Shh, my boy.” Horace whispered. He placed his hand over Harry’s stomach, smiling when he felt the muscle contract. “You’ve been ovulating for a few days now, and I wanted your body to be ready to get bred and impregnated.”

“Please! Please! Please! I need your cock!” The boy wailed, arching his hips up, as the toy twisted and thrusted in and out of him. “I want another baby! I want a baby inside of my womb! I want your seed to stay inside of my womb! Please, Professor!”

Bright smile, now turning into a dark smile, Horace leaned down to take a pretty nipple into his mouth as he took the toy out of Harry. He suckled hard, drawing the tip further in, making the boy scream with a climax. He released the nipple, chuckling as the boy thrashed his head, eyes wild on Horace. The older man freed the boy’s ankles, bringing the boy’s legs over the boy’s shoulder, bending the soft body in half as the boy’s most precious parts showed before him.

“Hush, my boy. Soon, your cunt will get my cock. Are you ready, my boy? Ready to carry another child?” Horace groaned as he slipped inside of Harry. He tossed his head back, letting out a laugh. “Are you ready to get knocked up?”

Harry nodded his head. His face red from all the pleasure he was receiving. “Yes, yes, yes! Please! I miss it so much, Professor! I feel like I’m going to die if I don’t receive your cock and seed inside of me!” Harry’s eyes went unfocused and glazed over as his mind, filled with pleasure, lust, the need for his Professor only.

“My pretty boy, so pretty, so broken. All mine.” Horace hissed as he slipped all the way in. The tip of his cock kissing the boy’s cervix, until Horace pulled back out. And then, he slammed all the way in. His cock nudged right into the boy’s cervix, earning Horace’s ear a pleasurable squeal.

“Professor!” The boy squealed with intoxicated euphoria. His magic focused inside of his womb once more, demanding seed from the virile Professor. It felt like everything was right now that the thing he missed was buried so deep inside of his pussy. “Merlin, I miss your cock!”

“Even though, I gave you my cock a few hours ago?” Horace laughed as he thrusted in and out.

The boy nodded. “Yeah! I miss it so much! I can’t live without it.” The boy gasped as his cervix was being fucked into. “Oh, that feels so good, Professor! Do it again!”

Horace pounded into Harry’s cervix over and over again. The boy writhing with pleasure Their mating rituals never seem to surprise him. It will always be intense. As if they were animals in heat. He loved that his Harry would get crazy and beg for his cock all the time. It’s the only thing that is imbedded and carved into the boy’s mind now. Their children as well. His Harry had lovingly begged him to breed a child into his womb for weeks. Horace was still busy at the time for his underground business, but now, he can finally plant his virile seed inside of Harry’s fertile and ovulating womb.

“What if we get twins this time? Would you like that? I can make sure you get twins, if you want, my boy.” Horace moaned against Harry’s lips.

Harry nodded, tears streaming down from his eyes. “I want twins. I want them! Please, Professor!”

Lips curling up in a dark smile, Horace pointed his wand at Harry’s stomach, mouth whispering an incantation charm. A magical tattoo swirled and appeared on the boy’s lower abdomen, where his womb sat. Horace set his wand down and violently, began to fuck harder. He pressed a kiss against the boy’s cheek, whispering, “Now, focus on your magic. Tell it to seep into your womb. Command it to give you twins. Maybe even triplets if you want.”

“Uh! Uh! Unngh!” Harry nodded.

The boy wailed in pleasure, arching his back as his magic swirled like a tornado inside of his womb. Harry babbled sweetly, making Horace laugh. “Twins, twins—Nngh! Triples! Please! I don’t care if it’s twins or triplets!” The boy’s magic swirled and swirled, seeping into the walls of his womb, as it shot electrifying intense pleasure through him and then through Horace’s cock. Both of them cried out as Harry came hard, and Horace spurted thickly inside of Harry.

“I’m being impregnated~!” Harry’s eyes were wide opened as he was staring up at the ceiling.

“Get knocked up, my boy.” Horace grunted heavily, thrusting even hard, even though he was still spilling inside of the boy.

“I’m getting impregnated. I’m being impregnated. My womb is being filled and knocked up by my Professor’s come!” Harry sobbed with a smile. “Feels so good! It feels so good, Professor! I miss this so much!”

.

.

.

Hours turned into the next day. And the next day, turned into the day after. Harry didn’t know how long they were inside of their Secret Playroom. He didn’t care now. He was enjoying being impregnated and knocked up by his Professor. They’ve been together for fifty years now. And their lovemaking will never change. In fact, it only fueled to their lust even more. He loved having his Professor’s cock buried deep inside of him. The beautiful days spent inside their playroom, had Harry come as much as he wanted.

His magic obviously helped the Professor’s seed impregnate him. He already knew that before the night was even over, he was impregnated by Professor Slughorn’s seed. Yet his magic demanded more seed. And so, for the next few days, Harry enjoyed getting his pussy pierced into by the glorious cock. His Professor enjoyed taking all of his holes—including his mouth. The mess that they’ve made on the floor, the rugs, the sheets that are on the bed—everything was messy with his love juices, his seed and Professor Slughorn’s seed. The stench of sex permeated the room, which intensified the scent of the fog that always seemed to fill the room.

His Professor would growl like an animal, then almost shouting a roar that had Harry coming and clamping around his Professor’s cock. His mind would turn mushy and hazy as pleasure and lust and the need to get knocked up and impregnated by Professor Slughorn filled his mind, body, and soul only. His Professor’s cock was heaven, and Harry was ecstatic the moment his Professor ripped into his pussy with that big cock. Harry begged, sobbed, wailed and screamed those entire few days. He was roughly, and thoroughly used by his Professor and he wouldn’t want anything else.

His friends?

He didn’t have that feeling of missing them.

His teachers?

None.

Hogwarts and the Wizarding World?

His soul and body did not ache and miss them.

What his soul and body did ache and miss for, was Professor Slughorn, his cock, and his seed. That closeness—flesh against flesh was what Harry wanted. Everyday, his mind would be filled with the desire to have his womb filled, his ass filled, and mouth filled with Professor Slughorn. He only missed and ache with pain of missing his Professor. Their children, barely, as he knew they will write and visit them.

As Harry bounced on top of Professor Slughorn’s cock, he threw his head back, wailing as his womb exploded with pleasure. The heat and thick ropes of seed filling every nook and crannies inside of him. The intense sexual aphrodisiac euphoria shot through his nerves. His body couldn’t stop climaxing to the point that he would black out, while his Professor still fucked his body until it was raw and used.

“I’m so happy, Professor. My womb is so happy to be impregnated.” Harry mewled, as he lifted himself up and down on Professor Slughorn’s cock, milking the man of his seed. The boy licked his lips, eyes filled with nothing but lust.

Professor Slughorn grinned up at Harry, cupping a hand behind his head, bringing their lips together. Then, his Professor trailed his lips to his ear, whispering in that dark voice of his.

“I’m glad your womb is happy. You make me so happy.” His Professor thrusted upward, making Harry whimper. “Are you pregnant yet, my boy? Did your magic help impregnate my seed inside of you, yet?” A nod from the boy.

“I love it.” The boy’s voice slurred. “I can’t wait for our babies to come. Do you think we can have a few more after this one?” Harry softly asked.

Horace moaned in delight. He kept thrusting fast short strokes inside of Harry. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, snapping his hips faster. “Yes, Harry! Yes! As many as you want! We have a lifetime!”

“Lifetime!” Harry came, sobbing with happiness.

“We have a lifetime to expand our family, my boy.” His Professor said.

“Yes, Professor.” Harry mewled. “Forever?”

“Eternity and forever, my boy.”

The boy let out a high pitch noise, eyes shut tightly as magic filled his womb, added more of the virile fertile seed to seep inside of his womb. Eyes opened, showing bright green eyes as he felt the beginning of three lifeforms settling inside of his womb. The boy let out a happy chuckle, earning a questioning look from his Professor. The boy looked down at his Professor, rolling his hips to milk everything from the older man. His shining bright eyes on the man as he watched the older man gasp in shock, cock spurting even more inside of him. The boy rubbed his front up and down the older man’s chest, their nipples scraping against each other.

“You knocked me up, Professor.” The boy purred. “Your thick seed impregnated and bred me so good, Professor. I can feel them. Three babies.” The boy felt the seed seeping out of him, making him clench his pussy tighter—not letting an ounce out. “Hmm. I love getting knocked up, Sir. I do…”


End file.
